


An Arrow In The Wind

by Kovicon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Explicit Language, F/M, Gore, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovicon/pseuds/Kovicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the distant lands of Pola Recota, a young warrior named Karo returns to his homeland after the death of his father.  He explores new terrain and encounters animals, friends, and even love.  His dream of becoming the greatest fighter of the land is a testament not only to his legacy but the legacy of his father.  Watch as he endures troubles and terror to meet new heights and to achieve what cannot be achieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain and Pride

I had always knew what death meant.  The living had given up their spot of the world and in turn, opens them up for the new to survive.  I remembered the night of the funeral very well.  A simple stone laid on top of the mound of dirt in which my father was buried at.  Lanterns from family members and friends glowed in an amber warmth as I had to deal with a loss.  My skin shivered as the cool night breeze grazed upon my armor.  I felt increasingly lonelier as the time passed by.  The moon had risen slowly as the night sky became more and more clear to my eyes.  I tilted my chin up and viewed the stars in amazement.  I had remembered my greatest memories with my father, a wise man full of surprises.  He had taught me the key factors of life, the basics of survival, the tools to achieve more.  I would play around him until I was too tired to move a muscle.  I smiled at the memory and took and deep breath.  I turned my head once more to the marking of the stone.  His name and his title, simple and straightforward.

"Karo!"  A voice was heard for the distance.  I stood up from the ground and turned my body to the calling figure.  A familiar face emerged from the confusion of the night.

"Yes?"  I replied hesitantly but with a smile as I knew that the figure was my mother.

"..."  She paused to catch her breath.  "Your father wanted you to have this when the time was right."

She pulled out a wrapped up item from her gown and handed it to me.  She stood back and looked back upon her son.  Her eyes teared up as she saw her boy all grown up.  "My dearest son, off to becoming the lands greatest.  Your father would be so proud of you."

"I know he would."  I pulled my mother close to me as she embraced me with her open arms.  I felt a rock from my shoulder being lifted as my guilt was no longer that severe.  I realized at that point that I was in my own, alone in my own world.  "I know he would..."

* * *

My day started off with a tug of the blanket from the bed.  My best friend Ila always loved to pull things to herself.  We were the same age, twenty-two.  She was known in the community as a little thief but that didn't stop her from doing anything.  She was a light-skinned individual with brilliant silver hair.  She had light freckles upon her face and a faint scar across her left eye.  I had never seen such a person as athletic as her, always catching up to me no matter what happened.  I stood up from my bed and moved my head already seeing her practicing as usual.  Ila and I were partners in training and even closer as friends.  Yet I had never had the courage to say what I truly felt about her most of the time.  But even if I did, she would've amazed me with something else, distracting me from even asking.  As I paused to get my mind prepared for the day, Ila dashed in front of me and gave me the biggest smile one could possibly give.

"Good Morning Karo!"  Ila beamed as she pinched my right cheek like a baby.  I swiftly swatted my hand across hers and pouted in return.  She laughed and soon hugged me closely.  I blushed furiously as her strong arms compressed my chest.

"Okay..." I tried to respond but the air in my lungs had already escaped.  I slowly retracted and laughed in return.  "Good Morning Ila, how was your sleep?"

"It was alright I suppose."  She said with a sadder tone and sighed.  "I'm sorry about your father, he was the best teacher I could have hoped for."

I looked down in agreement.  "Thanks...he would he proud of you for learning so much, for carrying on his teachings."

Ila was an orphan when my father took her in to train.  He accepted her as his daughter and she looked up to him, but to see him gone from her life so suddenly meant to her that she was alone again.  

"I guess..."  Ila managed a grin.  She suddenly lunged at me with her face onto my chest.  She began to cry and I didn't know what to do.  "I don't want to see you go... I don't want you to leave me..."

"I will never leave you."  I rubbed her back to sooth her.  "But I need to ask you something."

* * *

As the day progressed, I took my black stallion to the nearest lake along with Ila and her white mare.  We headed west toward the horizon and I relished the sights of the sky.  A beautiful orange hue overcast the light fading blue background of a sky.  Clouds seemed to appear and disappear out of nowhere.  As we came closer to the lake, I mounted off my stallion and reached to the lake for a quick wash of my gloves.  I drew closer to the edge of the water and saw myself in the reflection.  A young built man with long dark brown hair and a light beard.  I smiled at at the reflection, I couldn't believe that I would go on a journey to become the greatest of the land.

"Are we there yet?"  Yelled Ila with mild excitement.  "I don't want to travel when it's raining."

"I thought you loved to be in the rain?"  I teased her.

"I guess I do."  She smiled back and tended to her mare.

I pulled out a leather water sack from the back side of my belt.  The loose flaps rolled over my hand like a grasp of life.  I turned it over to see my father initials branded near the bottom.  Those letters were now branded in my mind.  As I shook my head to refocus, I submerged the sack and allowed it to fill with water.  In a split second, my world had shrunken down to the very moment last night.  I saw myself placing my hand over my father's stone and wept miserably.  Friends, distant family, and even strangers paid their respects to my father.

_Snap_

"AHHH!"  I recoiled suddenly.  My knees buckled and I fell to the ground with my body facing forward into the heavens.  I panned my slow eyes to see Ila on the side of me, smiling as usual.

"You okay?"  She knelt down beside me.  Her face was sincere and she looked at me with great concern.  "I'm sorry if I scared you, I was just checking if you were alright."

"I'm fine."  I said as I brush off dirt and blades of grass from my linen robes.  I lied but at that very moment, I couldn't take it anymore.  "No... I'm not."

"You want to talk about it?"  She asked and I nodded in agreement.  Ila lead me to the tree nearby.  My body was shaking profusely at that point and I had to hold the tree trunk tightly to secure myself.  She soon held my hand and settled her face on top of my thighs.  We sat there as the sun was soon setting.  The cold air quickly rushed into our faces but we were resilient to move a muscle.  

With the strength I had at the moment, I navigated my arm into my bag behind me.  I pulled a large wool blanket and covered myself and Ila.  She nudged closer to me as I readjusted the sheet.  I felt much better now but the painful memory still left its mark inside me.  As my eyes seemed to shut ever so slowly, I noticed that a bead had rolled down the blanket and onto the floor.  A single sniffle was audible and I turned Ila's head toward mine.

"Do you really want to do this?"  She cried as if she wanted something out of me.  "I don't want to lose you."

My eyes started to tear up and my voice cracked upon speaking.  "I'm not leaving you, I promise."

"I know you wouldn't..."  She collapsed on top of my chest and I felt her hands on my back.  I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead lightly.  She looked up to me with tears.  She smiled and cupped my face.  "Thanks for taking me with you.  I would have never asked anyone else.  You are all I have Karo.  I love you."

Ila slowly pressed her lips against mine and I gradually tilted my head to the side.  I placed my right hand on the back of her neck and pressed my lips against hers.  She _had_ loved me from the start.  All the fun we had, all the troubles we shared, all the joys we cherished.  It all clicked in my mind.  We sat there with our lips locked until I paused and looked backed at her.  Her silver hair glowed in the night as the moon had risen above the horizon.  I weaved my hand in her delicate locks and felt the silkiness of the strands.  With my free hand I gently wiped the remaining tears from her face.  She laughed and proceeded to pinch my cheeks with enthusiasm.  Ila pulled out my dagger from the bag and began playing with it in her hands.

"When did you realize you loved me?"  She asked softly as she ran her finger along the blade.  I was caught off-guard and had nothing to say.  She turned to me and raised her eyebrows.  "Hmm?"

"Back along the camp when you started to master swordsmanship with my father."  I responded, not fully knowing what I had just said to her.

"When I started?"  She looked puzzled and returned the dagger back to the bag.  "No... You loved me before that."

"Fine!"  I covered my eyes and felt a surge of heat creeping up my face.  "When you started to play with me."

"That young?"  She responded surprised.

"Yeah."  I hugged her closer.  "You were so nice to me and I could have been so much more different if you didn't come to my life."

"You're so sweet."  She kissed me again this time on the cheek.  "Do you want to stay here for the night?"

"Only if you want to."  I looked up the night sky, gazing at the spectacles of the stars.

"Then we will stay."  She giggled and snuggled closer.

"I guess we will."  I kissed the top of her head.  "Good Night Ila."

"Good Night Karo."

* * *

I woke up the drop of dew landing on top of my head.  It was cold that morning.  The far mountains across the lake were freshly puffed in snow.  Ila had again dragged the blanket to herself.  She was wrapped in a bundle of warmth and refused to wake up until later.  I stood up and stretched my arms and yawned.  I inhaled deeply and enjoyed the freshness of the breeze.  The lake was a still image and had become a mirror on the surface.  I scavenged for a nice stone to throw into the water hoping it would skip.  As I searched the shore for suitable stones, Ila woke up and attracted my attention as usual.  Her hair was a mess.  It was like a tree, all branched out and scattered around the blanket.  I dropped the rock in my hand and simply stared at the woman I love.  

"Hello Karo."  Ila said with a soft voice.  I waved back at her.  She stood up from the mess of the sheets and ran her fingers through her hair.  She was only wearing her bindings and an undergarment, but she withstood the cold.  Her arms were toned and she was ripped.  I remember long ago when we were my father's training camp that she preferred to sleep with as little as possible.  She hated the nightgowns provided there.  As Ila stretched her arms and legs she caught a glimpse of my eyes.

"You like the view?"  She snickered.  I had the stupidest grin and the reddest face anyone could've had.  But the next thing I knew was that she was right next to me.

"Shouldn't you get dressed for the day."  I asked as seriously as possible.

"Fine..."  She moaned but before she went back she pulled my arm and kissed me swiftly.  I laughed and continued my search for the perfect stone.

* * *

A brief moment passed as I searched and searched the coast.  Ila had readied my horse as well as hers.  She had packed our belongings into their respective places and had joined me on the sands.  I had given up the search for the stone and had retreated to being lead of the expedition.

"Do you know exactly where we are going?"  Ila asked as she held my hand tightly.  It was her first time outside of the camp.

"Yes.  I know exactly but it's going to take a while until we get there."  I breathed and paused on the coast.  My life from there on was new, different, and in uncharted territories.  My heart raced as remembered the path.  Ila turned to me worried and I gave her a reassuring smile.  "Together."

"Together."

 


	2. Friend and Fate

The journey became more and more of a hassle as time went on.  Ila and I rode our horses to the mountains west of the lake.  The freezing cold wind turned me from an active fighter into a shell just trying to keep warm.  Ila fared much better as she took my blanket and kept it wrapped up beside her.  My black stallion creaked its way toward the steep slopes and Ila soon followed.  We managed to find a small creek on the southern side of the range.  A pristine river flowed down the rocks as a faint rainbow formed from the base of the falls.  Ila mounted off of her mare and walked to the river.  She cupped her hands in the water and washed her face.  I refilled my water sack nearby.

"This is going to take us a few days climb over."  I said as I removed the sack from the water.  Ila nodded and came closer to me.  She had always been so patient with me and now wanted to join me as well.  I gave her a hug and held her hand.  She kissed me in the cheek and I held her waist.

"Come on, it's too cold out here to do anything."  She added.

"You're right.  Let's go."  I returned to my horse and remembered the trail that would be the fastest route possible.

* * *

We were deep in snow.  The surrounding life was gone, decimated my the extreme cold.  It felt like a battleground in the mountains, death or emptiness was left.  Footprints of nearby wild animals guided us to our next destination.  As I continued down the beaten path, I rotated my head to see what was behind me.  The life I once lived was now different, completely different.  I was on the peak of the range, a tremendously strong gust of wind blew right in front of my face.  I squinted my eyes as tiny flecks of snow and ice flowed into my direction.  Ila's horse was connected to mine by a couple of strands of rope as I helped towed her over the mountains.  We arrived at the base of the range within a couple of hours.  My armor was covered in frost at that time and I remember the next place to go.  All of a sudden Ila said to me.

"Karo, can we make camp here, I don't want to continue any further today."  She wasn't feeling her best.  The cold had bested her in the game of life.  I mounted off my stallion and walked to her.  She was shivering,  I felt her wrist.  her pulse was weak, too weak in fact that I started to panic.  

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you.  I'm not leaving until you feel better."  I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Karo."  She smiled back quietly this time.

I first tied my horse and hers to a tree nearby.  The side of the mountain was filled with trees and animals.  I heard the sounds of wild boar, ox, and many more.  A few furry creatures came into my path as I searched for some fire wood.  As I gleamed when I was a dead tree split up and ready to use, a tiny white fox walked toward me and bit my shoes.  At first I thought I was imagining things, but when I looked down there was something there.  

"Bark!"  It said as I turned my head to face it.  I smiled at its cuteness and couldn't resist giving it some food.  I searched my bag and found a piece of dried fish and broke a small part to the fox.  It gobbled it up quickly and barked again, wanting for more.

"Awww, I'm sorry.  I can't just keep giving you more."  I tried to reason with the white ball of fluff.  But to no avail, it remained adamant to leave.  The puppy hopped up and down and ran in circles.  It stopped pointed its whole body like an arrow to the small stream behind it.  Something clicked in my head.  "Hmm..."

I grabbed my pieces of wood and placed inside of my bag.  Soon after, I followed the puppy toward the stream.  It a crystal clear stream, so clear that one could see fish all the way to the bottom.  

"Bark!"  The fox wagged its tail side to side.

"What?!"  I replied as I didn't what it was trying to tell me.

The puppy darted into the water, clamping its mouth in order to catch a fish but had to leave because it was too cold.  I cupped my hands around the creature and brushed the water from fur coat.  I smiled softly.  "You're just hungry are you.  Let me help you."

I went back the dead tree and picked up a rock from the ground.  I used the rock as a sharpening tool and made the wooden stick into a spear.  I returned to the edge of the creek with the puppy still waiting for me.  I jabbed at the water and miraculously speared out a small fish.  As I pulled it out from the stream, the tiny fox jumped up and down, locking its eyes onto the fish.  I placed it on the ground and the puppy picked it in its mouth but it didn't eat it.  I stared puzzled.

"Are you going to eat it?"  I asked, wondering to myself if I had gone crazy.  The puppy released the fish from its mouth and sat right back down with it ears down and its head tilted to the side.  I sighed and shook my head.  "I am going crazy..."

As I carried my bag filled with firewood, I remembered that Ila needed me.  I rushed back to the camp and reunited with Ila first.  She was still alright.  I carried her down from her horse and to the my lap near the fire.  She readjusted herself and smile.  "Thank you Karo..."

"Here."  I tossed in another piece of wood onto the flames.  The beautiful orange flames warmed us and our hearts.  I felt relieved to see Ila happy again.  I kissed her head and we both stared at the fire.  

"Karo?"  She asked softly.

"Yes?

"You saved my heart and now you saved my life.  I can't thank you enough for being in my life."  She turned her body around to kissed me.  I kissed her back and smiled.  She stared to laugh all of a sudden and I looked around frantically to see what was happening.  "Karo, please!"

"That's not me!"  I retorted back.  Ila pause and stared at me.

"Not you?"  She raised an eyebrow.  "How could that not be you?"

A faint bark was audible and I immediately slammed my palm onto my forehead.  It was the damn puppy.

"Bark!"  This time louder.  Ila froze at the sound but I reassured her that nothing bad was going to happen.  The fox snugged its way up the layers of blanket and finally to the top.

"Karo..."  Ila turned to me.

"I didn't let it in."  I defended myself.  "It just followed me I guess."

"Bark!"  The puppy stuck its tongue out and right then and there Ila melted.

"Look at this puppy!  Who's a little baby."  

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Ila.  "Are you okay?"

"Can we keep her?"  She begged.

"Her?"  I asked.  "How do you know it's a 'her'"

"Well because she's more playful to me."  She made a random excuse.  "Where did you find her?"

"Actually, I didn't find her.  She found me."  I paused.  "When I was searching for firewood to keep ourselves warm for the night, I felt a tug on my shoes and proceeded to look down.  She was the tiniest thing I have ever seen.  At first I thought it was the right thing to feed her, not knowing whether or not she had already eaten.  But when I gave her a piece of dried fish, she devoured it and pointed her body to a stream behind her.  The stream was perfectly clear, not a single thing in the water.  I could see to the bottom of the stream to show how clear it was.  As I stood there, looking at the water, I noticed that there were fish in the stream.  The poor puppy jumped in, trying to catch a piece but the water was too cold for her."

"Oh no..." Ila said as she rubbed the fox's soft ears.

"I later took the time to make a spear to catch a fish and I did.  But when I gave it to her she took in her mouth and didn't eat it.  At first I thought I was going crazy."

"The only thing you're crazy about is me."  Ila joked.

"Stop it."  I laughed.  "Anyway, she then dropped the piece and I returned to you."

Ila turned to see the little fox.  She noticed that she was getting tired and the puppy's eyes were droopy.  "I think she's tired."

"Tired?"  I wondered.

"Tired of you."  Ila laughed.

"If you keep do doing this..."  I inhaled heavily.

'What do you want to name her?"  Ila asked.

"What?"

"Yeah, I want to name her."  She was serious.  "If she lead you to the stream filled with fish, maybe she can help us survive."

Ila was right, neither of us really survived on our own.  With an animal guide by our side, it would much more easier to manage.  I thought to myself a good name for a such a good help.  Ila was playing around with the fox and she eventually grew tired.  I stared at the night sky and blew into my hands, the moon was hidden behind a wall of clouds.  The stars flickered as if a candle was being blown in the wind.  I looked back at the white little fur-ball of a fox and something came into my mind.  "Nix."

"Nix?"  Ila repeated.  "I like it."

"It's settled then."

* * *

I stayed up for a little long than what I would usually would.  Ila and Nix were asleep and I was laying down on the ground thinking what to do.  My mind raced as I tried to hide the painful memories of my father's death.  I felt at that point abandoned but with Ila, I never felt more happier.  Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I stared once again into the sky.  It was clear, not a single puff of cloud was in the air.  The northern lights were finally visible after weeks of horrible weather.  I took out the wrapped item my mother gave to me.  She said that it was time for me.  I moved hesitantly as I peeled off the layers of cloth that covered.  A deep black amulet laid in the middle, surrounded by a thin gold chain.  It was my father's lucky necklace.

"This can't be..."  I said softly trying my best not to wake the others up.  I wore the necklace inside of my armor and placed the wrappings back into the bag.  The surrounding grass started to glow.  In the middle of the night, a dim green aura circled around me.  At first I stood there frozen, my legs would not move at all.  I panned my eyes to see Ila, she was asleep as normal in bundles of blankets.  I looked down at my hands.  The palms of which, emitted a white glow.  As I knelt down to the earth, I touched the ashes from the campfire.  It instantly rekindled itself but soon disappeared as I let go.  

"What the-?"  I muttered.  I rushed to get my sword from the side of my stallion.  As I picked it up, the blade glowed a brilliant white.  I dropped it onto the ground.  A faint voice cried from the blade.

" _Karo... You are the one... The only one to complete the cycle... Go and find the remaining stones and there... You will be free..."_

"I will be free...?"

* * *

The morning passed by like no other.  Confusion and bewilderment tainted my mind as I tried to figure what in the world just happened last night.  We were again on the trail and on to our next point.  It was just a bit north of the mountains and deep into the desert.  I had yet to tell Ila of my powers, let alone if they even were powers.  I remained silent as she rode behind me.  The climate changed gradually from the cold forest and into the dry formidable landscape.  My skin burned as the sun's rays had beaten down on us.  My eyes stung as specks sand would fly into my eyes.  My determination strengthen as I wanted to find out where the remaining stones were.

In the distance, there was nothing but rolling hills of mounds of sand.  A light orange-yellow color split the world as right above, the blue ceiling of a sky shielded us in.  But despite an earth dominated by sand, our horses were still in a trail.  Following past travelers who have risked their lives to create this.  An old abandoned home was in the middle of the road.  It was empty and barren, years and years of sand had built up inside of the home.  A collection of chairs, tables, and shelves lied all around.  Scattered as it seems, but all intact.  Ila stopped to check the home.  She scanned her eyes to search for anything useful but only found a chest in the back of the house.

"Karo!"  She yelled.  "There's something here."

"I'm coming!"  I ran toward her and picked up the chest.  it was locked and a key was nowhere to be found.

"How are you going to open it?"  She asked and bit her lip. 

"I think I got it."  I raised my hand to the chest and touched my finger to the lock.  Within a blink of an eye, it was opened.  The lock was broken and it's pieces all over the floor.  Ila stared at me amazed while Nix crawled up to us.

"How did you-?"  She flung her arms in the air.

"I'll explain later."  I replied as I picked up the second stone.

"If you say so..."


	3. Sand and Sun

Ila stared at me with complete conviction.  Her jaw dropped lower than a sheer cliff.  The blistering heat cooked us from the outside and we were covered in sweat.  My armor was disgusting, sticking to my skin like scales of a snake.  Nix was buried deep inside the layers of linen, hoping to shield herself from the blazing sun.  I paused from my explanation.  Ila eyes remained locked onto me as if I've done something wrong.  Her face was glossy as beads of sweat rolled down her face.  The once silver hair now turned a light gray, her irises were beautiful.  A breath-taking blue ring surrounded by a faint gold border.  She was a goddess in the sands.

"And?!"  She shouted, yearning closer to the truth.  I shook my head, remembering where I left off.  The blasting heat took a toll on my mind.

"Oh yeah!"  I returned back to normal.  It felt strange, I once thought powers were things of myths and legends but for once it was in my own hands.  "After you and Nix went to sleep, I pulled out my father's last gift.  It was some sort of amulet, a pure black stone that I thought it was meaningless.  I later wore it as a necklace and something had happened.  The grass around me glowed a faint green color.  I turned back to you thinking that you would be hurt but it didn't."

"Anything else happened?"  Ila leaned closer to me.

"Then I heard a fading voice, I thought I was going insane but it was calling."

"Who?"

"Me."  I said as a matter of fact.

"You?"  Ila looked to the side.  She puckered her lip and panned her eyes.  She sighed and turned back to me.  "What did they say?"

"They said that I would have to collect the rest of the stones, and then I will be free."

"Hmm..."  Ila stroked her chin.  "I guess we have to find them then."

"What?  That's impossible."

"What do you mean it's impossible?"  She smirked in front of me.  It was irresistible sometimes.  Her gorgeous face and her brilliant demeanor always convinced me to change.  "Anything can be done."

"Well the thing is... I don't know how many there are."

"Maybe you're right."  She smiled and walked toward me.  "But there's got to be a way."

"I hope so..."

* * *

We left the abandoned desert home once and for all.  Our next place was near the coast, along the jagged edges of the rocks.  The clouds ahead now reappeared into the sky.  I noticed the trees along the shore.  It was the coast, but not the one we were looking for.  The wind was gentle, a refreshing breeze flowed through our armor.  I felt much better, no longer sticky and aching.  A thunderous storm was in the distance.  Massive plumes of grey clouds encroached in our position.  Our horses were startled easily, wandering off course at times and spontaneously flicking its head at others.

I held my gear tightly, trying my best to maintain control.  Ila again fared better as always, still somehow managing her control as well as looking completely in control at the same time.  As I turned my head away from her, I was instantly dragged onto the floor.  I heard a crack and I passed out.

* * *

 

I woke up in the night.  An entire day had passed and I was now in the middle of the  forest.  A small campfire was a couple feet on the right from my head.  I scanned my eyes, looking for clues to what had just happened.  As I bent my back forward and tighten my abdomen, I yelled in pain.  It was intense, a tear emerged from my eye and I dropped back down.  I moved my right arm near my chest.  Nothing unusual, I thought.  I moved my left arm, I instantly felt sore and the sense of fatigue overpowered my strength.  Yet, I managed.  As I slowly crawled my fingers to my chest, I touched a linen strap around my ribs.  No, It can't be.

"Fuck!"  I muttered to myself.  I tried once more to lean up, but succumbed to the pain.  "This will take weeks to heal..."

My childish tone didn't help at all.  Stupidity rushed into my mind and immaturity soon followed.  I shut my mouth and tried to relax.  I took deep breaths, thought of plans in the future.  Thought of a future in peace, hope, and love.

"Love..."  I said to myself.  A name had never been so strong to me, not even an important moment in my short life stuck out as Ila.  "Ila!"

"Ila!"  I yelled.  My mind was blurred, I felt light-headed and couldn't think straight.  My ribs strained from the contraction of the muscles.  The pain was unbearable but not as powerful as losing her.  As I shouted once more, my veins bulged outward.  My vision flickered even more so.  I swallowed what was in my mouth and was out again.

"AHHH!"  I coughed loudly as I regained consciousness.  Ila had jumped back from me scared and afraid of what could happen next.  I saw a fine of mist of blood and saliva in the air.  My first reaction was that I was seriously injured.  As I scanned my eyes to see the surroundings, I caught a glimpse of Ila.  Her smile was soft, sad.  She was worried for me.  I mustered enough strength to move my right arm.  it glided her soft tender face.  A tear had rolled down the side of her cheek and down to my arm.  "Ila... are you alright?"

"Yes Karo."  She sniffed and sat down beside me.  She stroked my face like a cat, caressing and even raking her hands into my messy hair.  I laughed but had to stop.

"Oww..."  I winced and closed my eyes.  

"You'll be okay, I promise."  She rubbed my temples and kissed my cheek.  "We have to stay here for a few days.  I can't risk you having another fall."

"I fell?"  I asked.  My memory had faded the moment I was dragged onto the ground.  

"Yes you did."  She took the night to explain to me what exactly happen.  "The moment you fell, I immediately stopped and rushed toward you.  Your face was safe but not your chest.  You landed on your ribs on the left side.  I had to remove your armor because _that_ actually cracked your ribs.  You were bleeding at first but only from the scratches, I then laid you down next to this tree and started a fire to make camp.  I heard you yelling my name but I was too far to reach back in time.  The next moment I saw you, you were asleep once more."

My heart ached when she said all of this.  I cried at the last moment and couldn't contain my emotions.  Ila noticed and laid next to me.  She crossed her legs onto mine and we each stared into each other's eyes.  Black onto blue and gold.  She cupped my face with her left hand and I did the same with my right.  The shining stars glittered the sky as the tall trees shielded us from the winds.  She did her best not to press on the bandages while she was next to me.  My heart raced as our foreheads touched together.  I muttered a quick.  "I love you so much."

"I love you too..."  She replied quietly as she came closer.  Ila leaned in and kissed me softly.  It was completely different this time.  This time it was more intimate.  She grabbed the side of my face and pressed her lips onto mine.  She slowly moved her hands down my neck and onto my chest.  My heart pumped like it never pumped before.  Everything in my mind was in a daze.  Pain and pleasure, dancing in my head.  I felt my body squirm as Ila groped the side of my abs.  She traced her fingers on the indentations and on the creases of my body.  I returned the favor my gliding my fingers down her side with my right hand.  I pulled her toward my and I felt the toned muscles on her back.  Her head was on top of mine and I was realized she was on top of me.  Her arms at my side and her knees on the ground.  She bent over, exposing her cleavage to my face.  I blushed uncontrollably as Ila laughed.

Her light dress was flowing in the wind, occasionally blowing right on my face.  She was sitting on my thighs and placed her palms on my chest.  Her warm hands slowly moved their way down to my waist.  I soon held her hand as she looked at me intently.  She then removed her dress and locked her eyes to me.  Her impeccable physique was undeniable, she laid right on top of me a bit to the right.  Ila reached her right hand across my chest, dragged my face into hers and kissed once more.  I felt the softness of her breasts against my chest.  She pulled my body to my right side, I instinctively wrapped my arms around her chest.  She curled up beside me, matching the shape of my body.  I grabbed my blanket from behind me and covered both of us.  We stared at the dying campfire.  Faint embers, flying so high in the sky.  They dance until they faded into oblivion.

"Karo?"  Ila turned her head to face me.

"Yes?"  I kissed her neck slowly, occasionally looking back at her.

"Do you want this?"

"What do you mean?"  I stopped and asked.

"Do you want me in your life?"  She said as if she had done something wrong.

"Of course I want you, I love you."

"I know you do Karo.  I want to be with you forever because I love you too."

"I can't wait to get home."  I joked.

"Me too, me too..."

* * *

The next morning was colder than I expected.  Ila was still right beside me this time curled facing me.  Her warm soul was the candle in my life, the river in the desert.  My one and only love.  I stroked the side of her face with my free hand.  She shuffled her body and crept closer to my chest.  Her head rested near my collarbone, and arms wrapped around my waist.  I inhaled a fresh lung.  The mountainous air was crisp, clean, and most of all comfortable.  My ribs were much better today, I no longer felt the pain of the rib itself but the soreness of the muscles.  Yet, with every movement available I wasn't free.  I peered my eyes across the fire pit.  Nix was sleeping in my bag along with all my belongings.  I tried to call her away but it was pointless.  Ila finally opened her eyes moments later.

Her silver hair covered her face like a broom.  Her striking eyes radiated pure beauty as she yawned.  She rolled around and bumped into my abdomen.  She stumbled at first but realize it wasn't a tree she was lying on.  Ila unwrapped her arms around me and lifted my chin with one finger.  She pecked my lips and sat up straight.  The sheets dropped from her torso as she stretched her arms.  Ila immediately cover her breasts as she noticed she wasn't wearing anything.

"Make sure to put dress on at least."  I teased her.

"Thanks..." Ila replied with a hint of embarrassment as she stood up and grabbed her dress from the ground.  Nix was barking in the distance.  I sat up finally, my head blanked out for a moment before regaining full control.  I whistled, hoping it would call Nix to me.  After the third try she did return.

"Hi Nix!"  Ila leaned over and rubbed the puppy by her ears.  "Who's a good girl!"

"Ila, can you help me stand up?" I asked her.

"Sure thing."  She smiled back.  As I tighten my stomach for the upcoming pain, I shuffled my feet to a suitable position.  I braced myself against the tree and stood there thinking how was I going to get through the day.

"Thanks."  I replied as I supported myself on a branch.  Without thinking, I snapped the young branch and cleaned the sides.  It was flimsy but it was a start.  My makeshift cane was completely useless.  With every step, it would give and curl at the end.  I slowly walked around the forest with Ila and Nix.  They were right behind me, watching my move.  Ila held my hand the entire time, not wanting to let go.  It felt like a romantic stroll.  The breeze was calm, the sounds of the leaves filled my ears with peace and tranquility.  A vast array of vibrant colors attracted my eye as the season of autumn was upon us.  As we walked around the camp, Nix spotted a dead tree in the distance.  The wood was straight and perfect for a cane.  

"Can you make it out of this?"  Ila said as she carried a piece to my face.

"This is perfect."  I grinned.  It was a marbled colored branch.  An elegant spiral of dark brown lines and white wood.  I picked it up from my hands and the branch began to glow.

"Seriously, you got to tell me what going on."  Ila crossed her arms.

"I will, eventually."  I shrugged my shoulders.  "I don't know how to use it properly."

"Eventually you will..."  Ila laughed.  "Eventually..."


	4. Snow and Storm

We returned back to the camp.  I laid the cane to the side of me.  Ila walked forward and proceeded to play with Nix for the time being.  I lifted my hands to my face.  The black amulet around my neck began to vibrate as it felt a presence.  Nix stopped and froze still, she darted her nose to me and Ila soon followed.  I gradually balled up my fists, my fingers came closer as if I was holding a stick.  Within an instant the wooden cane rushed into my hand.  I naturally jerked back and closed my eyes in fear of what could happen.  Ila's jaw dropped and she stared at the cane.  It was again glowing, not the entire cane, but only the top.  She reached out and held the cane.  A mystical sensation was flowing around her as her hair was drifting in the breeze.  At that moment I realized she has the power too.

"You have it..."  I said while opening my eyes.  The cane dimmed back to normal and the amulet stopped moving.  Ila looked at her palms and began to cry.  She turned from me and hugged herself.  I immediately walked to her and gently held her waist.  "Ila... What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."  She muttered softly.  She sniffed and rubbed her nose.  Her silver hair covered her face and her dress was dragging on the floor.

"Tell me."  I asked.

"Okay..."  She agreed.  "Karo, I'm scared."

"I know you're scared-"

"No.  That's not the point."  She corrected me.  I paused to comprehend what she just said.  "I'm scared that I might hurt you when you least expect it."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"What do you mean?"  She turned her face to me.  A tear rolled down her face as if she had lost all hope.  

"We'll learn together like we always do."

"You really mean it?"  She tilted her head to the side like Nix.  I chuckled and held her chin, caressing her jawline.

"Yes, of course I do.  I love you and I want you the be happy."  I kissed her slowly.

She held the back of my head and we kissed for ages.  Ila rested her face against my chest.  Forgetting that I had cracked my ribs, I winced as she leaned closer.  Ila reflexively bounced back and apologized.

"I'm so sorry!"  She covered her mouth with her hands.  The sharp sting was deep as I endured the pain.  

"I think I should sit down and teach you what I know."

"But you don't really know anything..."  She raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly."  I grinned.  "That's why we'll figure it out together."

* * *

Nix remained seated on the northern side of the camp.  She had grown into a larger wolf in the past few days.  Her white coat was now grey, streaks of white lingered as she walked about.  I sat on top of a dead tree.  It's branches were removed as firewood and the stump became a table of discussion.  I gave Ila my cane to see what could she do.  She stood in the middle of the area and placed her hands together.  I removed my amulet from my neck and settled it on my lap.  Ila picked  up a flower from the ground and held in her hand.  It suddenly began to glow and floated in the air.  I stared at the flower trying to get as much information as I possibly could.  Ila closed her eyes and took deep breaths.  The glowing flower disintegrated into snowflakes.

"What?!"  I said as I stood up from the tree.  I reach into the pile of snow on the ground.  What was once a flower had completely turned into snow.  "Ila, look!"

Ila opened her eyes to see the snow on the ground.  She gasped in excitement and we both look at each other.

"What did I just do?"  She beamed.  Ila looked frantic as she felt the snow between her fingertips. 

"I don't know, but I think you just turned a flower into snow."  I was left in amazement.  A moment passed by as I stood there.  Nix dashed back to us barking.  I leaned over and noticed that she pointed her snout to the north side.   A huge array of clouds were over the mountains.  A storm was coming.

"Uhh Ila...?"  I asked worryingly.  "I think you should stop playing and start making shelter."

"Are you crazy?  It's a perfectly clear day."  She retorted.

"No, it's going to rain."  I dragged her shoulder to see the mountains from afar.  She blinked several times before she reacted.

"What do you know..."  She whispered.  "There is a storm."

* * *

A barrage of lightning strikes attacked our camp.  Deafening thunderous roars cracked the air as the temperatures dropped instantly.  I peered my head into the wilderness.  Nix popped her head next to mine.  Brilliant white flecks dropped from the heavens like cherry blossoms in the autumn wind.  The tall pine trees were dusted with the fine powder.  I tilted my head to face the sky.  It was a blanket of grey with a few patches of bright light here and there.  The sun's rays penetrated through the clouds like a sword on a shield.  Warm light illuminated the distant coast.  Blue crashing waves were visible from the camp as well as the rocks below.  Our campfire was extinguished in a flash.  The once pit of comfort was now a black hole of ashes and charcoal.  A silver plume of smoke rose into the air and then diminished into a tiny tendril of white ashes.  The horses were set free for the storm, knowing that they would return for food.

Ila was in the shed practicing what she can with her new found powers.  She started to twirl her fingers around a rock hoping to discover something different.  I turned to face her and Nix.  Their somber expressions were amusing to watch.  I remained silent and continued to look for the end of the storm.  

"Grrrr..."  Nix sensed fear in the air.  I rubbed the top of her head and around her ears.  Ila dropped her rock on the ground and moved closer to the viewing hole.  She suddenly snapped back and dragged me to her side.

"We're not alone..."  She whispered into my ears.  My hairs spiked up and my heart rate doubled.  We all ducked our heads to avoid detection.  Luckily due to the massive amounts of snow that had fallen, our shed was completely disguised as a boulder.  A shuffle of loose snow sounded much more louder than I had expected.

"Someone or somebody was here..."  The deep voice resonated within my chest.  The clash of metal armor was getting more violent as the seconds passed by.  Two large men walked out into my view and searched our camp.  One man bent over and picked up a little painting, it was a portrait of Ila.  "Hey, look at here."

"What?"  The other one said as he slowly walked to the first.  

"She's a beauty."

"Oh yeah.  Maybe we can find her and take her with us."  The two men kept talking as they searched around the camp.

My face swelled at the disgusting comments.  I was going to barged out and attack them but judging by their size I would be the one buried in the snow.  Ila also heard the words and was furious.  She stuck her arm in front of her face and clenched her hand as if she want to choke them.  A piercing sound blurred my mind as a loud screech of metal entered my ears.  I covered my ears in response but only heard the screaming of the men outside.  Ila balled up her hand even tighter and at the last moment flicked it off the side.  A massive thud shook the earth and the sound of trees fell down.  Ila was breathing heavily but when the trees fell she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

An hour passed by and Ila was still unconscious.  I felt her pulse and was relieved that she was okay.  The snow had now fallen softly as I opened the door to see what had just happened.  A trail of footsteps abruptly stopped and turned into a line on the snow and into the distance.  I followed the line and watched the surrounding trees for other men.  I moved one foot at a time into the line.  My eyes darted from one tree to the next.  A mound of snow lay at the end of the line, piles of fallen trees fell onto the mound.  A glimmer of the metal armor caught my eye.  I rushed to uncover a little bit of the snow.  It was all bent but not how I expected.  An uniform ring compressed the bodies of the men.  I reached at felt their neck.  Dead.

"I can't believe it..."  I said to myself as I looked for things I could salvage.  A vile of serum, few daggers, pelts of fur, armor, and a map.  I stripped as much armor as i could carry and returned back to the camp.  

I gathered as much dry wood and placed it in the pit.  The large pieces were useless to me unless I compacted it.  A pile of rocks surrounding the pit became my furnace to heat up the metal.  Large flat stone slabs acted as anvils and tables.  The familiar smell of smoke and ashes woke Ila up from her slumber.  She stood up from the ground and walked out of the door.  Her hand was on her head and the other was on the door frame.  Nix wagged her tail as she moved around Ila.  

"Ila!"  I rushed to her.  "Are you okay?"

"What happened?"  She asked.

* * *

"I did what?!"  She looked at me as if I've done something terribly wrong.  "Karo, you can't be serious."

"But you did it!"  I reminded her.  "As you balled up your fist and flicked to the side with anger you tossed the two men into the woods and slammed them to the trees.  You then collapsed to the ground and woke up just now."

"I killed them..."  She muttered.

"Well not exactly."  I interjected.

"No Karo, I killed them."  She repeated.  "I never wanted to kill anyone!  Do you understand?"

"You were in the moment of rage, you felt harmed when they said those horrible things about you and you reacted.  There is nothing you could have done.  Ila, I was furious when they said those things.  I hate it when I see you get hurt."

"I know you do, Karo."  She hugged me tightly as she began to cry.  "I was just mad."

"Come here."  I opened my arms and brought her closer to me.  "I was going to go outside and fight them, I was going to prove them wrong about you."

"Karo..."  Tears rolled down her cheeks and she lunged over me.  Her silky hair brushed the sides of my neck as I reached my arms to her back.  She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.  "You don't have to do that.  You love me and that's more than enough."

"I know, it's just that you saved again."  I laughed and moved my hands down to her waist.

"Don't I always?"  She giggled in return.

* * *

The night was a miracle all on it's own.  The clouds had vanished from sight and the stars had shone more brightly than the days before.  Ila slept inside of the shed along with Nix as I laid outside.  I watched shooting stars pass overhead.  The tips of the snow tipped pines elegantly reflected the shimmering nature of the stars.  The Northern Lights arched across the canvas of the sky.  Beautiful blue and green lights intermingled with tendrils of violet and lilac streams.  I inhaled the crisp air from my nose and smiled as the moon rose from the horizon.  I closed my eyes and stretched my arms.  The faint embers of the fire pit flew like fireflies in the jungle.  I yawned and turned my body to the side.  A warm pair of hands wrapped my chest and I smiled and fell asleep.

My mind was a blank world but a voice kept trying to reach me.

" _Follow the lights and you will follow your fate..._ "

"The lights..."  I muttered.  "The Northern Lights." 


	5. Magic and Might

"AHHHHH!"  I yelled as I jolted up.  The fresh snow laid light and airy around me.  Bright white clouds rolled in the heavens as my eyes began to open for the day.  A single black wisp of a smoke rose into the air, a dancer in the wind.  Nix was licking the right side of my face.  Her tongue was small, pink, and very warm.  I laughed as I moved my hand to rub her belly.  She panted and pursued to lick me once more.  "Hey there girl..."

"Bark!"  Nix sat down and tilted her head against the back of my head.

"Don't forget me!"  Ila pulled closer to my back.  Her warm soft hands made me melt as she grazed her fingers against the crevices of my muscles.  I turned my head around and found her lips.  

"I'll never forget about you..."  I smiled and kissed once more.  Our eyes locked like it was the first time.  I lifted my left hand and cupped her face so gently.  Ila giggled and raked my scalp, going through my hair with hands of love.  I never realized how much she mean't to me, no matter when and where.

"Come on, I've got something to tell you."

"Like what?"  She wondered as we both got up from the ground.  The air was fresh, crisp, and welcoming.  Ila's silver hair nearly matched the subtle beauty of the snow.  

"I think I know where we should go next."  I replied, trying to remember what had just happened.

"Where?"

"To the Northern Lights."  I said while shifting my feet into the snow.

"Okay, you lead the way."  She smiled back.

We turned our heads to see our camp for the last time.  It was time to move on.  Despite a brief stay mostly to recover from my injury, the camp felt like a milestone in my life.  The feelings we endured were interesting to say the least.  I walked over the fire pit.  A bigger mound of ash now layered the inside of the hole.  I took down the hanging pieces of wood and used them to cover the pit.  My footing slipped and I dropped a log into the ashes.  A massive plume of ash and dust flew into the air, I swiftly shielded my face and Ila did the same.

"Karo!"  She held her hands to her face.  Her fingertips illuminated and the dust froze in place.  She moved her hands away and stared intently.

"I think you should take the next stone."  I said quietly.

She carelessly released the tension from her hands.  The dust simply fell on to the ground and the air was even more enveloped in dust.  Ila exhaled and supported her head with her hands.

"Ila!"  I rushed over to catch from falling down.  Ila shook her head side to side and struggled to maintain focus.  "You're going to be okay.  I'm here."

"Thank you..."  Her eyes faded into oblivion.

* * *

I steadily rode my horse along the coast.  Ila was wrapped in her blankets behind me.  Her horse was trailing just a few steps back along with Nix.  I jumped off the saddle and walked along the shore.  The fragments of sand entered the gaps of my toes.  I remember the sensation from when I was a little child.  Small waves crashed onto shore and a layer of white foam floated on the surface.  The wind was gentle in the morning, a calm breeze went passed me like a tiger in a chase.  A few large boulders were on the sand.  Streaks of red and orange marked the face like claw marks on flesh.  I placed my hand over Ila's forehead, I felt relieved to notice that nothing was wrong.  

"You'll be okay..."  I muttered as I retrieved my hand.  My sword was by my left side, I pulled it out slowly trying not to startled the horses.  The flawless steel blade reflected the sun's light and glowed in my hand.  My wrist tightened as I tried to maintain a good grip of the weapon.  It stared to vibrate violently so much so that I even had to drop it.

"Damn it."  

"Bark!"  Nix stopped in her tracks to see that had just happened.  She pointed her nose to the blade and redirected her body in that direction.

"It's alright girl, there's nothing to be afraid of."  I reassured her.

"Well I can't guarantee everything."  Ila softly responded.

"Ila!  You're awake!"  My face beamed at her voice.  I swiftly picked up my sword and placed it back into the sheath.  I raked back my hair and approached the woman I love.  "How are you feeling?"

"Fine thank you."  She smiled briefly.  "Karo?"

"Yes?"  I turned my head.

"Did you feel like this when you had powers?"

"No."  I responded.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Was this when you had the stone on you by any chance?"

"Yes, I believe so."  

"Great..."  She lowered her head into the mound of blankets.  Ila searched around her trying to find a stone to help her with the side effects.  "Shit."

"What?"  I wondered as I stared at her aimlessly.

"We need to find then next stone and I have to touch it."

"Are you sure about this?"  I hesitantly replied.

"Of course this is the right way.  If you have the powers and be the one who has the newest stone you'll be perfectly fine.  I knew all along that having uncontrollable powers had a cost and besides you suggested me this earlier."  She explained.

"I guess you're right."  I pinched my chin feeling my stubble on my fingertips.

* * *

The way out the coast was unforgiving.  The once nice rounds pebbles on the beach were now sharp jagged tips of horror.  My armor was tattered in dents, holes, and tear.  I eventually had to remove the lower potion of the leggings just so that they wouldn't get caught and would drag me down.  Ila fared just as badly, her once elegant white dress was now stained in black mud and torn apart.  Large ferns cascaded the landscape, heavy branches were entangled in vines and other plant life.  Moss and lichen dominated the trees above.  Massive stumps held base for even more spectacular life above.

"Whoa..."  I couldn't believe my eyes.  We were in the jungle and we were in the thick of it.  "This is incredible."

Bright yellow birds flew into the air as rodents with sizes ranging from fruits to feets roamed the earth.  A crystal clear river divided the land in two, making a dense forest on one side and a vibrant jungle on the other.  Nix disappeared into the shrubbery and into the unknown.  We left our horses near the mouth of the river and the two of us ventured into the trees.  I bought a small dagger and Ila brought my cane.

"Just up ahead, it should be near here."  I said while clearing the way for the two of us.

"Karo stop."  Ila pulled my right shoulder back.  "I see smoke."

"What?"  I paused.

"Yeah, look."  Ila faced my chest toward where she was pointing to.  A faded billow of smoke was in the distance.  I looked back at the map and sighed.

"Well, I guess that must be it."

"Are you sure?"  Ila squinted her eyebrows and pouted.

"I'm positive, it's in our direction."

"Alright..."  She waved her hands in the air.

* * *

The wooden fence was atrocious.  Pieces of old, worn out planks lay all around the home.  A lingering odor of death and decay stung me harder than I would've imagined.  As we approached the old building Ila spotted men guarding the stone within.  They were equipped with heavy armor and had much more powerful weapons.  Maces, axes, broadswords, and more and more.  Their darken faces were covered in scruffy beards and decorated with rings of gold and silver on the braids.  A few had scars marking them all across their bare chests.  Dirt and dried up mud painted their broad faces with symbols of strength and order.

"Who are these people?"  Ila wondered as we quietly crept closer to the home.  

"I have no fucking clue."  I saw a patrolling ring of men encircling the doors.  My eyes wandered as I saw a way to distract them.  "Ila look there."

"Where?"  

"The pile of dead branches over there near the fence."  I pointed at the target.

"You mean _that_?"  She was confused.

"We can use your power and start a fire which will distract them just enough so that you can grab the stone and leave."

"That's crazy, they'll notice for sure."  She looked furious.  "What if they have men inside of the home, then what?"

"Shit."

"Exactly..."  She covered her mouth to think deeply.

"Hold on." 

"What is it?"  She grabbed my hand tightly.

"We just have to fight them head on."

"All of them?!??!"  She exclaimed.

"No, of course not.  We just have to distract most of them and fight the ones inside.  All you need to do is to shut the door behind us and we'll be sealed."

"This is suicide."  Ila rolled her eyes.

"Hey, if we don't get that stone, your powers will kill you someday."  I cupped her face.  "And I don't want to lose you to some stupid powers okay?"

I kissed her deeply and she pulled me closer.  "Fine."

"I love you"  I smiled.

"I love you too.

* * *

The fire engulfed the mound of branches near the fence.  A luminous glow of red and orange lit the setting day.  The moon rose from the horizon and cast a faint shadow across the home.  A total of five men corralled around the flames.  They started to argue within themselves on who had started it.  A barrage of grunts and shouts clouded the air as they fought ruthlessly in the night.  We sneaked our way closer to the entrance of the home.  Two men stood against the wall, their gaze locked on each other.  Each watching whether or not they would lose focus and lose their lives.  I dragged out my dagger and attracted the attention of the men.  Ila soon followed and closed the doors shut with her powers.

"Closed!"  Ila shouted.

"Perfect."  I redirected my focus to the two men.  

"DIE!"  The first man struck forward and missed completely.  I darted behind him and stabbed his back.  He grunted in pain but would not fall.  Ila raised her hands into the air and tried to resemble a grasp once more.  The metal from the man's armor crumbled and incapacitated the foe with ease.

"The stone belongs to me!"  Ila yelled with all of her might.  Her white dress was blood stained as she hacked the man's leg.  The second man ran toward her and pushed her against the wall.  Ila was knocked out on impact and I had to deal with the enemy.

"You bastard!"  I roared.  I held my dagger in a reverse position and ducked at his strikes.  His enormous mallet slammed on the ground causing me to lose my balance and I fell.  "Shit!"

 _Boom_  The wooden floor split in two.  The candles inside of the room fell and landed on the ground.  Small flames soon entrenched the walls behind him and I instinctively dodged the falling debris.  

Ila woke up and quickly got on to her feet again.  She noticed the door being moved slowly but surely.  "Karo, we need to speed it up.  They're about to break it."

"Almost done, just have to deal with this son of a bitch."  I leaped from the walls and struck him in the neck.  A fountain of blood rained all over us.  I spat out a little bit of the crimson fluid and turned to see Ila.  Ila stood near the door and held her arms to hold the door in place.  I took the chest and wrapped it around my belt.  I turned around to call Ila.  "Come on!  I've got it!"

"On my way!"  The moment she said those words, a long broadsword struck against the wall from the outside and the tip of the blade slashed the left side of her torso.  She screamed in agony and reached her side to apply pressure.  I rushed to save her from the evils from the other side.  Her eyes fluttered again, this time with the idea of death pending.  "Karo...  hurry..."

"Let it fall."  I instructed her to release her grip.  The door gave way to the men and the front portion of the ceiling collapsed at the weakness of the walls.  I carried the woman and left from the back side near a hole in the wall.  Ila's dress was soaked with blood.  A brutal reminder of the cost of human life.  She had collapsed herself in my arms.  As I turned my head back to see the men who were still alive, the Northern Lights illuminated the path back to our horses.

* * *

The campsite was simple, a fire pit and a flat surface as a bed.  Ila laid on her back facing the stars and the heavens.  I wrapped her wound with the clean parts of my tunic.  A binding held it all together along with a medicinal herb.  I ran my finger against her soft skin and shed a tear.  I never wanted to see her get hurt and I failed.

"I'm sorry Ila..."  Drops from my eyes like shooting stars.  "I'm so sorry..."

A wisp flew above her body.  It coalesced into a blob and remained still in the air.   A face emerged from the wisp as it began to open its mouth.

" _She is the destined mage...  She is the destined wonder..._ "

"She is a mage."  I smiled into the brilliant nature around me in moonlight.  "And she is my wonder too..."

 


	6. Rest and Recovery

I eerily opened my eyes from the intensity of the night, I had collapsed due the pain from my arms and legs.  The light feather-like snow coated my entire body.  My eyelashes were held down by the minuscule weight and the sharp freezing air entered my nostrils.  My hands were still on top of Ila's, her warm skin kept my hopes alive and well.  I routinely checked her vitals and kept a close eye on her.  I reached for her chest, placing my palm feeling for her heartbeat.  It beaten normally but weaker as I hoped.  The white powder was flying all over her body.  I carried Ila gently and made my way into the shack.  The wooden boards protected us from the elements and gave me a sense of peace.  I inspected my hands and glared at my fingers.  The dried blood leftover from the night's encounter.  

"Fuck..."  I muttered to myself.  A wall of fear entrenched my body and I froze in place.  My eyes stared bluntly into the outside.  A bright vibrant flower emerged from the blasting winds.  The snow rapidly melted and the earth seized the moment.  Blooming life overturned the darkness, massive trees displayed their true beauty as water droplets fell on to the ground.  A ruffle in the bushes caught my attention.  I instantly shifted my right hand over my sword.

"Stay away!"  I yelled.  My face turned around and stole a peek of my love.  I sighed momentarily and lowered my head forward.  The shuffling of the leaves became more prevalent.  The elegant flower buds toppled down as the sound grew louder and louder.  A wolf came into view and I released the tension from my hands. 

"Nix!"  I smiled.  A long charcoal fish followed the silver colored tail.  The fur around her mouth was tinted in red.  A recognizable odor of blood whiffed into my nose.  I opened the door and walked out.  Nix dropped the fish from her teeth and sat down.  Her now larger head tilted and stared at me.  I knelt down and rubbed her jaw.  She stuck her tongue out and barked.  "Wow Nix!  I didn'-"

Within a moments notice, Nix leaped into the shack.  She maneuvered her nose around the room.  She lowered her entire body at the sight of Ila.  Her panting lessen and she began to whimper.  Her left paw softly grazed the bandage and she dug her nose into her side.  The points on her ears dwindled and the whimpering ensued.  I walked slowly to see what she was doing.  Tears rolled down my cheek as the two laid there quiet.  I wiped my face and signaled my fingers to bring back Nix.

I kicked my feet on to the dirt in anger.  The crackling of the dry branches dampened my moans.  Orange embers rose into the air like the souls of the lost.  A huge log was at the center of the pit and I stared aimlessly into it.  Small cracks formed as the flames consumed the wood.  I saw my love being consumed my something she didn't make.  A flame in my heart, burning the life within me.  I quickly grabbed a small stone and threw it on to the log.  It fell on the side and a luminous plume of embers flew into the air.  I cupped my face in disappointment.

"Why did this all have to happen..."  I moaned.  Nix slowly waddled her way toward me and she settled her head on my lap.  Her soft fur made my ticklish and I chuckled.  I rubbed the side of her head and she retaliated by licking my hand.  "Thanks Nix."

* * *

The night felt like a hurdle in my head.  The sensation of emptiness really impacted me to a point I couldn't fall asleep.  Drops of dew rolled from the trees above and collided against my skin.  My eyes were irritated and my strength was fading.  I opened my dry mouth trying to effortlessly drink from the skies.  My mind drifted into another world, a world I had no idea where it would take me.  My eyes struggled to keep themselves open.  I soon turned my hands, showing my palms to the wilderness.  Without a will to persist.  "Take me now..."

"Ahhhh..."  A silent voice penetrated my unwavering concentration.  I instantly flipped my palms and grabbed the dirt beneath me.  A swift grip launched my body into the skies and I managed to maintain control after my time in the air.  I saw with the slightest gap in the door, a slow movement of fingers.  My feet ran as fast as it could and I slammed the door wide open.  Ila's eyes were barely opened, her face was struggling the make a smile as she saw me.  I knelt right next to her and I held her hand.  My face soon became wet from the drops of tears and dew rolling down my face.  I smiled greatly and checked her bandage.

"AHHH!"  Ila hissed as I slowly pulled the bindings apart.  A deep cut was clearly visible.  I covered my mouth as I gagged in the horrific scene.  The bindings were soaked in blood but only the outside was dried up and darkened.  Bodily fluids oozed out of the wound and a pungent odor lingered in the air.  "You don't have to do this..."

"I have to."  I reassured her.  The cut was as long as my arm and as wide as my index finger.  The very ends of the injury were beginning to heal and had started to seal on its own.  Miraculously, blood was no longer gushing from her sides.  As I carefully turned her body to rest on the good side, Ila shouted in pain.  She clenched her fist into a ball and her veins bulged outwards.  "Just hang it there, you'll be fine."

"I'm trying."  She forcefully shut her eyes and tensed her back to manage the pain.  Nix entered the room with a branch in her mouth.  At first I was confused and then annoyed. 

"Nix, what is that?"  I asked as she dropped it on the ground.  The branch was a simple stick with leaves on it.  Leaves with a dark green base and light blue ridges.

"That's from a Clux root plant."  Ila squeeze a few words from her mouth.

"What?"  I turned around.  Nix sat down quietly and tilted her head to see what was going on.

"A Clux root is a healing root only found in the most remote jungles in the world."  She explained so easily.  "But can you focus on me instead of the root for now?"

"Sure!"  I returned my attention to Ila.  I searched my bag for a loose piece of cloth.  A long untouched satin fabric flowed in the air as I pulled it out from the bag.  Ila was facing the other way and winced when I touched the fabric to her wound.  She looked over to see my face but instead saw the cloth.

"Why are you using my dress?"  She raised an eyebrow and wondered.

"Hey, if I can't use the dress, what else can I use.  My dirty tunic?"  I replied.

"I guess so, just make it quick."

"Wow, even after you just woke up, you're still the same."

"I can't believe you, are you going to use the root or not?"  Ila grinned.  "So much for risking my life."

"We can talk about this later."

"Fine."  She turned away from me.

* * *

The morning dragged on for a few hours.  The sun was just past us and the clouds began to appear once more.  The graceful puffs of air floated over the landscape, bringing life with it.  The jungle was a strange place or at least it was  _this_ particular jungle.  It would be blisteringly hot in the peak of noon but freezing cold at night.  Snow would fall down and vanish by the time the sun's rays blasted the earth.  I felt the body of an amazing person on top of me.  Her back was sculpted and refined to just the purity of the gods.  Her silver remained flawless, it shone brightly and vibrantly as the simplest of breezes blew past our heads.  Her lips were so subtle yet so dynamic.  Moving ever so slightly from one position to the next.  I gazed the woman of my dreams as she took a nap in front of me.

I kissed the top of her head lightly, trying not to wake her up or a barrage of fury would attack me.  She rested her head on my right shoulder with her wound protected by my body.  My eyes flickered as the sun was being the set behind the mountains.  Darkness was a slow process in the jungle.  The large towering trees and their long entangled vines created the illusion of darkness long before it was actually starting.  The loud squawks of birds filled the air as the winds soon picked up.  Bushes swayed all around as Nix dashed inside of the shack.  A small handheld torch kept the room illuminated and warm for a while.  My small bag of personal belongings fell on to the ground.  The found stones and the amulet scattered all around the dirt floor.

"Shit."  I whispered.  I held my left hand in the air and closed my eyes concentrating on grabbing the gems one by one.  After a brief pause, I opened my eyes and all of the stones rose into the air as if held by an invisible thread.  The amulet was surrounded by the other stones but something else was rising.  The tiny chest hanging from my belt was levitating poorly.  At that moment, I knew that one was for Ila.  I lowered my hand and gently woke Ila up.

"Huh?"  She rubbed her eyes.  Her timeless grace still amazed me. 

"Get up, you need to use this stone."  I leaned over and grabbed the chest.  The locks were all bent and rusted but I pried the gap and settled the chest on the ground.  "Ila hold your hand and imagine just grabbing the stone."

"Alright."  Ila followed my directions and the orange stone rose into the air and within a fraction of a second snapped into her bindings.  Ila mouth opened widely about to scream the top of her lungs out but persisted.  "AHHHH!"

"Just hold just a few more seconds."  The stone glowed in the dim light, Ila's wound soon healed rapidly.  The once finger wide gap was sealed and was left with fragile skin and a long scar.  I couldn't believe what I had just seen.  My jaws dropped lower that what my heart had done a few hours ago.  The bindings spontaneously engulfed in flames and vanished from sight.  Ila's skin was now bare and she started to shiver in the cold.  The orange stone faded and an orange streak appeared in her hair.  Ila opened her eyes and gasped for air.

"What the fuck just happened?!"  She grabbed my shoulders.  Her deep brown irises flashed red for a moment and I jumped back afraid.  "What's wrong?"

"Your eyes..."  I stuttered.

"My eyes?"  I cupped the right side of her face. 

"It just went red for a moment but now it's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes."  I replied.  I pointed her to her wound.

"How did that happen?"  Ila started the get frantic.  "Did the stone just healed me?"

"I guess so..."  I shook my shoulders baffled at what I just saw.  "Do you feel something different?  Do you feel better now that you have a stone to yourself?"

"Yeah, I do actually."  She sighed.  "I no longer feel intense pain and my head seems fine so far.  My hands still feel weird."

"Hmmm..."

"What is it?"

"Since your bindings instantly incinerated, I wondered if you have the power to create fire at command."

"Let's try it out."  Ila scanned her eyes to find the torch in the room.  She blew it out and an array of hot embers were still at the tip.  "If I can reignite this with just my mind, then I just learned a new power."

"Okay."

Ila place the blown out torch into my hands.  She collected her fingers to a point and moved them slowly while closing her eyes.  The dimming embers soon glowed brightly and hot.  My hands were hesitant on holding this for much longer.  The tip would get hotter but now in flames.

"Think of a moment that angers you the most.  Use that as a spark to the flames."

"Got it."  She remained silent and thought deeply to herself.  The tip of the torch glowed brighter and brighter, smoke started to billow inside of the room and the crackling of the wood was starting to be audible.  A single flame burst out of oblivion and ignited the torch.

"Yes!  I did it!  I really do have that power now."  She beamed.

"I guess you really are the mage.  The one and only."

"You know what next?"  Ila smiled and placed the torch back in the holder.

"What?"  I turned around awaiting the plan.

"We have to find the next one."

"Oh boy..."

* * *

The night approached faster that I had expected.  Stars glisten and sparked in the canvas of the sky.  Brilliant constellations reminded my of the stories my father had taught us.  The stories that made us.  I turned my head to the right, seeing Ila excitingly practicing with her new found powers.  Nix was fast asleep as she would lead us to our next destination.  I fluttered my fingers to created a cloud of light that flew into the night sky.  Ila saw the puff and shot fire from her hands.  A mystical dragon emerged and raced to the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I can create something quick and simple without a completed plot.  
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
